This is Your Life
by ThrawnDew
Summary: This is my interpretation of chap 39, to the song of the same name....it is a SPOILER for those who haven't read it.
1. Riza

So yeah, this is based off chapter 39 of the manga, which is written by the wonderful Kiromu Arakawa. So yeah, all the characters, and the plot are hers. The song, yeah not mine either, it's by Switchfoot. I don't own _any _of it, this is just my interpretation, which I do own. And one final note, for those of you who don't know, its Riza's POV, and the homunculus is Lust, and there are…

SPOILERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Yesterday is wrinkle on your forehead,_

_Yesterday is a promise that you've broken._

_Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes._

_This is your life, and today is all you got now. Oh._

_And today is all you'll ever have,_

_Don't close your eyes, don't close your eyes._

I almost fell to my knees the instant she said it. The mere thought was enough to make my breath catch. It couldn't be true, it was a lie. I was supposed to protect him, it was my sworn duty, hadn't I always done it in the past? There was absolutely _no way _she could be telling the truth; but what if she was?

I tried to confirm it, thinking it through out loud, asking for some kind of confirmation. If this…. thing was what was responsible, I knew I would lose it. That responding smirk was what finally did it, I felt something inside me snap.

The reverberating, "_BITCH!_" seemed to come from somewhere else as I felt myself fire. I just kept pulling the trigger, when my clip was spent, I reached for the concealed pistol I always carried, and shot her again. I shot her again and again, and again. Each shot not only pierced that bitch of a homunculus, but also seemed to pierce my own heart, shredding it to tiny pieces as my ammunition finally ran out.

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life, _

_Is it everything you dreamed that it would be?_

_When the world was younger, _

_And you had everything to lose…_

"Foolish and weak," she said, "You sad, living thing."

I fell to my knees, feeling numb, and deciding that, she was right. She was a homunculus, immortal and invulnerable to my bullets. The one called Gluttony had shown me as much before. The only reason I was here now was because… because the Colonel came, and saved me.

Colonel…

This wasn't how it was supposed to be…

I'm sorry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cliffy, yes I know, it ain't over yet folks. Comments, flames perhaps, lemmee see 'em


	2. Al

Mmm disclaimer

Same as before. Me no own story, and me no own lyrics. But I do own my interpretation, which is this. This chapter is Al's POV and…

Continued SPOILERS!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I saw Ms. Hawkeye fall; I didn't know what had happened. I had never seen her like that before, even against Scar. I saw Lust preparing to inject her with the knifelike fingers she possessed, my feet moved of their own accord taking me to a shielding position for Ms. Hawkeye.

"Stand up First Lieutenant," I said, "Run." But she refused, telling me to flee alone, so that I could be saved.

I was once again in a confused shock. She was actually going _along _with what Lust said? She was giving in? Lust continued, breaking into my thoughts, telling me to run and let Ms. Hawkeye die as she chose, but I refused. Repeatedly telling the lieutenant to run.

_Yesterday is a kid in the corner,_

_Yesterday is dead and over._

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_Don't close your eyes,_

_Don't close your eyes,_

_Don't close your eyes…_

Even though I could almost _feel_ Lust slicing into me, I stayed. She continued to mock us saying, "You're being silly boy, taking all this unnecessary damage. Can you not see that this girl is felling her death?"

"You will _not_ be able to stab her!" I screamed. Ms. Hawkeye spoke up for the first time in ages, telling me to flee.

Instead I shouted, "I won't!"

"No matter what, I won't! My powerlessness is the fault for the deaths of too many innocent people. I will _not_ tolerate seeing people I should be protecting die in front of my eyes!" As I said it, I could almost see them. Nina, Marta, Marco, Hughes; they flashed before me like some vicious slide show. It would not, _could_ not happen again, no matter what.

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life, are you who you wanna be?_

_Yeah!_

Then I heard it, "Well said, Alphonse Elric," it was Colonel Mustang. I quickly slammed my hands together, and then to the ground to protect the Lieutenant and myself. As I did this, I could hear Colonel Mustang explaining to Lust the finer points of combat. Snapping his fingers as he continued, just as he had to Brother all those months ago.

From what he said, and just the way he said it I could tell he was in bad shape. Though I would have leaped up to help him, in an instant it was currently taking everything I had to restrain the First Lieutenant.

_Are you who you wanna be?_

_This is your life, _

_Is it everything you dreamed that is would be?_

_When the world was younger,_

_And you had everything to lose…_

When it was finally over, I released the lieutenant. She immediately ran over to the Colonel, who seemed about to pass out in Ms. Hawkeye's lap.

As I ran for the doctor the Colonel requested, I knew I had finally done it. Though we were all a little worse for the wear, we were all alive, save Lust. This is how I wanted to be, a protector and savior, instead of a soulless coward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Roy

Disclaimer: it's on figure it out.

mmK rewind, and now we're with Roy, in his POV.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ow

Man that hurts.

I wonder how long I'd been laying here passed out…hopefully not too long. Havoc seems OK, but he'll have a scar, whining child...

Well, now it's time for the hard part, getting up.

Wow…I almost passed out yet again, but I have to stay focused. There are still people who need me, probably. I wonder which way Hawkeye and Alphonse went?

Ahhh. That hurts, I need a distraction.

Thanks to this near and still possible death experience, my more youthful days in the military come rushing back. Though it really hasn't been that long, I've changed a lot. I was brash then, or at least more so. Joining the military to help change lives, and make the world a better place.

What a load of bull. I know that now, but back then it was the way we thought. All the lies and secrets the military keeps are proof enough of the corruption.

I still wonder, was it Ross that did it? Well, I suppose that's Breda's job, but I doubt she even knows anything about it. Though, the idea that it was someone inside or connected to the military isn't too far-fetched.

Hughes….

You idiot.

You died because you were sticking your neck out to help people, me specifically. Not that I haven't done stupid things like that myself, as Hawkeye so _kindly _reminded me.

At least _she _can take care of herself, though that thing with Gluttony certainly gave me a scare. Oh well, I'm sure she's, I mean _they_ are fine.

Damn.

This bleeding just won't stop. But I have no idea if I'm any closer…

Wait.

That sounds like Riza…what's she saying?

…damn legs move faster!

Wait…all I see is Alphonse…

"No matter what, I won't! My powerlessness is the fault for the deaths of too many innocent people! I will not tolerate seeing people I should be protecting die in front of my eyes!"

Wow.

"Well said, Alphonse Elric."

I mean it too.

Crack

Good, he put up a wall, now I can…

snap

"The first thing you should do to gain control in battle is to immobilize your enemy..."

Never attack in anger…

"Surprise attacks are also effective, Homunculus."

Stupid Fullmetal….

snap

"How? You should be bleeding to death!"

Hmf

"I burnt my wounds to stop bleeding. It almost made me pass out a few times…"

Witch.

snap

"This is what you said; 'there is still a long way before I die.'"

Unlike Gluttony…

"In that case, I will continuously kill you until you die."

snap

Finally…

"You win. I hate to admit it, but it isn't too bad to get killed by a man like you. I like those determined eyes of yours. I can't wait. The day…your eyes will be filled with torment…is right..there.."

Wait…what does that…

Riza…

"Oh, 1st Lieutenant, you were safe."

I don't want to know what could have happened.

"Alphonse…I want to thank you for protecting my officer…"

Officer…

"Yes…get a doctor for Havoc."

Wait, is that the…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review please!


End file.
